Mystery Plot
by Sunlight18
Summary: When a mysterious figure threatens Ninjago, the ninja and samurai go into action, but the mysterious figure has secrets beyond imagination. Lousy summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1:

**Hey people, this is NinjagoFan99 here. This is my first fanfiction piece, so bare with me. Tell me what I can do better in the reviews please.:) REMEMBER I do not own any part of Ninjago, I just write about it.**

No One's P.O.V:

It all started when an alarm went off. The ninja rushed in the bridge of Deatiny's Bounty. "Something's wrong in the forest near Ninjago City!" Nya exclaimed. "serpentine maybe?" Jay guessed. "That is highly irrational, they just caused mischief earlier this morning, they will need more time to recover." Zane answered. "Well who ever it isthey need to be stopped. Come on boys!" Cole chanted. "Nya you wanna come? We need all the help we can get!" Kai wondered. "Sure why not?" Nya responded.

Forest outside Ninjago City:

When the Ninjas and samurai arrived where danger was afoot, they notice a large group of about 30 people dressed in black ski masks, black shirts, and black sweat pants. "Okay so after phase 1, we head to base 2, got it?" the guy speaking must of been there leader Kai thought to himself. "Umm boss, I forgot what's phase 1 again?" said a man in the group. "You fool, it when we send you and a bunch of other idiots down to 21st in Union to make a scene. The ninja will go to stop you, while the rest of go to base 2!" said the leader.

Kai's P.O.V:

As we hid behind the bushes Jay said, "So where and what do you think base one is?" "I don't know, let's go find the answer!" I said as I jumped out. "Not so fast!" I managed to say. "Really, that phrase again?" Cole asked. "Do we need to have this conversation again?" I remarked back. "I guess so,because all you can think of is 'Not so fast'" He said mockingly. "Guys come on, cut it out." Jay said calmly. "Stay out of this Lover boy!" Cole shouted. "Jay is correct, may I remind you we just started a fight?" Zane mentioned. "Oh yeah, sorry about that buddy." Cole told me. "it's fine." I said back.

No One's P.O.V: 

As the ninja and Nya got in battle position, the mysterious group charged toward them.

****  
**So what do you think of my first chapter. Make sure to reveiw!:) Chapter 2 will come later, maybe in the next hour or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter of my first fanfiction story. REMEMBER, I do not own any part of Ninjago once so ever! Just a fan creating a story. I do not own any characters except the ones I made up.**

****Zane's P.O.V:

"ATTACK!" shouted the mysterious leader, his voice sounded deep. _I wonder if..._ I was thinking to myself, but somethinginterrupted my thoughts. I was going into hand to hand combat with two black dressed men. I looked to my left, Kai was tying up the leader while fighting some minions. Cole was picking up and tossing black attired men like as if no tomorrow. Jay was dodging every attack thrown at him. But where was Nya? My servers say she might be chasing a minion or two down, but I am not certain.

Nya's P.O.V:

As I was chasing some mysterious guys, they some how disappeared. I looked around the perimeter for ten more minutes, but found no one. So I ran back to where the guys were. About five feet away was the "battlefield", but someone was blocking my way. "Where do you think your going?" He asked me. "Umm, where do you think? Stupid." I responded. "Oh don't be so sure little girl. I'm J.L, short for noneyabuisness. And I'm second in command in this group." J.L said. "well I'm Nya, now goodbye." I said about to fly off on my jet pack but something grabbed my left leg- A grappling hook! I could feel the claws of it piercing through my skin. suddenly a painful needle stabbed me in my arm. It felt like a dart, I started feeling tired, dizzy, and woozy. He shot a sleeep darrttt...

Jay's P.O.V:

As I defeated the 6 minions, I looked to my left to see Nya. She was on the ground, eyes closed, and the end of her left pant leg teared. I ran toward her as fast as I could. I Picked her up (bridal style) and carried her to the ninja tank. Kai, Zane, and Cole rushed in too.

**Kinda a short chapter, but I ran out of ideas, if you have any please notify me ASAP:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey NinjagoFan99 here, want to give thanks to the reviews, it truly means a lot, especially since its my first story. So thank you. If you'd like to request any ideas I will gladly put them in if it fits the story! REMEMBER I do not own Ninjago just the characters I made up. **

Destiny's Bounty:

Jay's P.O.V:

Oh Nya please be okay, I thought to myself. She looked like she is in so much pain, or woke up from a nightmare. I glanced at Kai he was gripping Nya's right hand, he looked as worried as I was. Finall sensei Wu spoke up, "Nya should be fine, she should wake anytime soon. Her leg is a bit fractured, and may limp for a while. Cole I need you to watch the monitor just in case our 'friends' show up." "Yes sensei." Cole bowed down and rushed to the bridge. I just sat there stoking her hair, hoping for her safety.

Kai's P.O.V:

Man are those guys gonna pay. hurting my sister, and without even knowing his name? Hmm he was so mysterious, he rarely fought back the time I tied him to a tree. But why? I tried thinking of Possible explanations until Nya woke up.

Nya's P.O.V:

I woke up to Jay stroking my hair and Kai squeezing my hand. My left leg felt sore and stiff. "ugh... What happened?" I groaned. "Well you fractured your left leg, and was knocked out for two hours from a sleep dart." Kai responded. "that explain my sore leg." i said. I heard my bedroom door creak open. It was Zane. "hello Nya, I brought you some chicken noodle soup. Are you famished?" he question. "Oh thank you Zane, and yes quiet." I answered. He politely handed my the bowl, as I began to eat.

Kai's P.O.V:

When Nya finished, Jay offered to take her bowl. "Nya I think you should rest, the more you'll heal." I told her. She nodded and quickly drifted off. I walked to my room to find the guys already asleep and so did I.

The next morning around 9 AM the alarm went off. The mystery figure! Cole, Jay, Zane, and I rushed into the bridge. "they're in 21st in Union!" Jshot edited. "just like they said they'd be." Cole mentioned. "Well didn't they say they'd lure us there?" Zane asked. "your right, Zane and Cole you figure out what they're doing, Jay and I will find the mystery man once and for all!" I ordered. We all nodded. And took off.

**Yah a boring chapter, but I'm really tired. The next chapter will be up by 4:45 pm on 8/29/12:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey NinjagoFan99 here, Id like to give a big thanks to halz1320, for helpinv we get some insperation. Thanks to her chapter 4 is here. I'll let you know when her idea comes in(:**

****Kai's P.O.V:

We were eating breakfast when an alarm went off. "Aw, but my breakfast!" Jay moaned. "Jay we have bigger problems here." I said running into the bridge, the others following. "It's them, but where's their leader?" Cole asked. "who knows, but didn't they say they would lure into 21st in Union?" I asked. "Yes, I remember it in my memory bank." Zane added. "But people could be in danger what are we-" Jay said as I cut him off. "Guys, I have an idea, Cole and Zane you go to 21st in Union. Jay and I will scope around Ninjago City. That way if there's a trap we won't all be caught." I said. "But how will we communiticate?" Zane questioned. "I got it!" Jay shouted. he quickly ran out and came back with some sort a watch-looking things. "what are those?" said Cole. "telecommunication devices. I've been working on these bad boys for months." Jay responded. He gave one to each of us. "Now let me explain, the blue button is to contact me, red for Kai, white for Zane, black for Cole, and the yellow is to Destiny's Bounty." jay explained. "okay let's roll!" cole chanted.

Cole's P.O.V:

We drove the ninja tank to 21st in Union until we spotted them. About 20 of those minion guys. That mean 10 for Zane and 10 for me. I think I like these odds, I thought to myself. Zane and I jumped from the vehicle and attacked. I was fairly easy. All Zane had to do was freeze them. And I just tossed them into a pile. They were knocked out cold. I pressed the blue button on my communication device. "Hello?"Jay spoke. "we got em, the police are coming now. How are you holding up?" I wondered. "not so good no sign of them- Oh wait there he is! Gotta go cole!" jay shouted and hung up.

**This is were halz1320's idea comes in:**

Kai's P.O.V:

We saw the mysterious leader sitting on the curb of the road. "hey!" ship yelled. He glanced at us and then back to the ground. "so where are your minions?" I demanded to know. "they left me, they said they didn't need me." he mumbled. "I'm sorry for hurting Nya, Kai." he added. "how do you know our names?" I asked. He took his mask off. I reconized that face. "Michael?" I asked curiously. "you know him?!" Jay blurted out. "Yeah were cousins." I said.

**So what do you think? Please let me know in the reviews. You guys are my motivation to my story. So once again, Thank you halz1320 for the identity of our mysterious figure. Chapter 5 will be up either later today or tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys liked chapter 4 cause chapter five is next:) I do not own Ninjago.**

****Jay's P.O.V:

Cousins? I can't believe it! "Wow..." I responded. It's all I could say. What else could I say? 'Kai your cousins a nut job.' or 'how can someone soruthless be related to someone so kind hearted. And a hot head.' I thought to myself.

Kai's P.O.V:

I could tell by Jay's expression he thought it was unbelievable. Which it was kinda. I tried moving on the conversation. "Michael, how did you find me,you ran away at the age of 9, and 10 years later you come looking for me?" I wondered. "well yeah, your my only family. My dad hates me, and we all know my mom left me twelve years ago." he responded. he was right Nya and I were the only family he had. _Beep, Beep... _It was Cole on the telecommunication device. Man Jay needs a simpler name for these things, I thought. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" Cole asked."well I found my lost cousin!" I responded. "That's great! What about or mysterious 'friend'? He asked. "haha... Well the truth is-" I started saying. "Kai spit it out." he demanded. "okay, okay. My cousin Michael, is the mysterious figure." I choked out. "Oh, wow!" Cole said sarcastically. man the sarcasasm is getting on my nerves.

Destiny's Bounty:

Nya's P.O.V:

I heard my name being called. "Nya I have a surprise for you!" It was my brother. I limped out of my room into the kitchen. Standing there was Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and... "Michael?" I wondered curiously. "Hey Nya, long time no see." my supposivly lost cousin. "Kai, where did you find him?" I asked. "haha, about that Michael is the mysterious figure." my brother said. "oh wow" I said. "okay enough of the sarcasam!" Kai blurted out. "sorry." I said back. "Nya I'm so sorry I hurt you, I am ashamed of my wrong. Please forgive me!" Michael pleaded. "of corse I will. We're family." I said as I gave him a hug.

Jay's P.O.V:

Theres something fishy about Michael. I don't trust him, not one bit. What ever he's up to I'm going to be ready for it. Calm down Jay, your just over reacting, i mean he is Kai and Nya's cousin. There's nothing to be worried about.

**Kinda a shorter chapter, but I'm really tired it's 9pm in my time so I gotta get some sleep for some insperation. Chapter six coming tomorrow!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well here's Chapter 6:) hope you enjoy it!**

****Kai's P.O.V:

Man, I had the craziest dream, I found my lost cousin Michael, and he was- oh wait that was yesterday I thought to myself. Speaking of Michael I better go check on him. I walked to the guest room and knocked on the door. No answer. I walked to the kitchen. At the table was Michael and Nya sitting across from each other talking about an old Christmas party before I was a ninja. "hey Kai, sleep well?" Michael asked. "Yeah." I said with a yawn. "do you have to be so loud? I'm trying to- Oh hi Nya, I didn't see you there." Jay said akwardly. I rolled my eyes. "So what are plans today?" Nya asked. "Well todays Saturday. So we get to relax, I'm going to go wake Zane. Its his turn for breakfast." I said then walked off.

Jay's P.O.V:

"So Jay?" it was Nya. "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the autobody shop with me today around one thirty? I mean since last time didn't go so well." she said. "sure!" I responded trying not to sound to eager. "And then maybe later we can go out to dinner?" Nya added. "I'd love to!" I said. I can't believe it! I get to spend most of my day with Nya! I mean I do everyday, but never alone.

Nya's P.O.V:

I was about to say something else before Zane, Kai, Cole, Lloyd and Sensei walked in. **(yeah I forgot all about Lloyd, so we'll just say he had the flu.)** "So this your cousin Michael?" Lloyd asked. "yupp that's me." Michael responded. "and your the all mighty green ninja?" michael asked. "Yeah the one and only." Lloyd said proudly. "hey Lloyd you wanna watch me beat your video game record?" Kai asked. "what a minor threat, no one can beat me!" Lloyd said. "Michael you wanna join us?" kai asked. "Sure let me make an important call first." he responded.

Jays P.O.V:

What is he up to? I thought to myself. I made an excuse to use the restroom so I could go eves drop. I walked down to the front of Michaels door. "Yes all is going as planned." I heard him say over the phone. I rushed back to the kitchen quietly next to nya, Wondering what to do.

**so who do you think Michael was talking to? Leave your response in the review and tell me what you think!:) Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is chap. 7! Hope you enjoy! Lots of suspence in this chapter.**

******  
**Jay's P.O.V:

Man what do I say? Do I just say it now? Oh wait! Ill just ask questions. "So Michael how did you know when you found Kai?" I asked. "Oh well let's see, his hair, and attitude." he responded. "Oh and why did you go to the dark side?" I asked. "Umm I guess my feelings took over my actions I guess." he said. "And why-" I couldn't finish my question because Nya dragged me out of the room. "Why are you asking so many questions?" Nya asked, with a tone of annoyance. "Well yeah, I was walking to the bathroom, when I heard Michael on the phone and-" I was trying to explain. "Ugh! You spied on him?! What's wrong with you!?" she yelled as she stormed off. I followed her back to the kitchen. She refused to look or talk to me. My heart sank. Great Jay, now look what you did! You should of minded your own business, I thought to myself.

Nya's P.O.V:

I can't believe Jay didn't trust my own cousin, and then spied on him. I glanced up at him, his hand was on his forehead, looking ashamed of himself. He should be! Although he is a ninja, it's his job to stop danger. He was just being Precautionary. I looked back at him again, he looked at me and mouthed the words 'sorry'. I smiled back as a response, as he sighed in relief.

Zane's P.O.V:

I sensed something was wrong, and dangerous. Was it Michael? It may be possible and yet it is quiet impossible. I just decided to keep an eye on him. After Jay and Nya finished their breakfast they exited the dining room to complete their machinery project. As for Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and I, we went to interactive with video games.

About 2-3 hours later:

Kai's P.O.V:

"ugh... You win again Lloyd." I moaned. "Yes!" Lloyd yelled finishing with a victorious laugh. "Don't gloat to soon short stack, we'll get you next time!" Cole said. "As if." Lloyd responded. *all the ninja inhaled the glorious smell* "Do I smell chicken?" I asked. "do I smell CAKE?!" Cole shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Michael prepared Chicken wings, French fries, and Cake. All of sighed at the delightful smell and sight. "Michael you did all this?" I asked. "Yeah, I mean you guys were welcome me into your home until I get back on my feet. The least I could do is make dinner. And as for Jay and Nya, I got them reservations to that new Italian restruant." he answered. "Wow, really? Thanks Michael." it was , Zane, Cole, Michael, Sensei and I all sat down to enjoy the meal. As jay and Nya leftorpor their date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is chapter 8! Hope you like it(:**

___An hour went by before Jay and Nya arrived home. _

No one's P.O.V:

"Hey guys, were back. I think i'm going to bed all of a sudden i feel so tired, well Good night!" Jay said, as he walked toward the ninjas' bedroom. "Yeah me too." Cole said leaving also.

_The next morning..._

Jay's P.O.V:

Ugh. I feel horrible. My throat feels scratchy and sore all of a sudden. As a I sat up. My head started throbbing. I stood up feeling unbalanced. I leaned against the wall walking toward the kitchen. "Morning." I sat down quietly to my seat. "Whoa, you look pale!" Lloyd shouted. "Thanks." I remarked sarcastically. Nya took my temperature. "101.2, a little above Cole's." Nya said, getting me a blanket. I noticed Cole sitting across from me. He had a blanket and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. And shivering. Zane handed me a bowl of soup. As I lifted the spoon, I noticed my hand was shaky. "This is highly strange. Neither Cole, nor Jay showed any sign of a fever yesterday." Zane added. "I agree with Zane. They need to see a doctor."

Setting: Ninjago City Hospital:

No one's P.O.V:

"Well, both of them have food poisoning mixed with a rare ingredient that cause weakness, headaches, coughing, high temps., and once diagnosed in the body, it reacts very quickly." the doctor announced. "Tell me what did they eat last night?" the doctor asked. "Well Cole had cake." Kai said. "Did anyone else eat any?" "No we were all to full for dessert." Kai answered. "Well I believe the cake might have had the rare ingredient. It's known as the Poison-Lark plant, It only grows at the highest mountain peak at Mt. Brickt. Now what about the blue one?" The doctor added. "Well he ordered a T-bone steak." Nya responded. "Hmm. Well i think the steak probably had Poison-Lark too." He said back. Then the doctor left the room."Well how did plant get in the food." Nya asked. "I believe, Michael may be up to something." Zane said. "I mean, he gave Jay the reservations, made Cole the cake, and if i recall Jay mentioning something about a strange phone call." Zane added. "I don't what to jump to conclusions, but i think Zane is right," Kai said.

After the ninja and Nya arrived home they were greeted by Michael. Cole and Jay went straight to bed, leaving Kai, nya, Lloyd, and Zane with Michael. "Umm Michael, you wouldn't happen to know about the Poison-Lark plant would you?" Nya asked first. Michael just looked at them with a guilty face and ran off to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time in chapter 8: Did Michael poison Cole and Jay? Is he still evil? Read Chapter 9 to find out!**

****Kai's P.O.V:

"Michael open this door! We need to talk." I shouted banging on the door. " Zane fiddled with the keyboard on his wrist then i heard _'Battery Ram, Activated. Lloyd, Nya, _and I lifted Zane and threw him to the door. The door cracked wide open, and Michael was gone. "The window!" Zane declared. It was wide open. "I'm going to go... Check on Jay and Cole!" Nya shouted and took off. I looked towards Michael's bed-A note! It said: _Dear guys, The past few days I've been staying with you, being good, was all an act. I'm going back to base 2. Hope you can forgive me later.-Michael. _"

Nya's P.O.V:

I walked in the guy's room. They still looked like they got hit by a bus. Cole was sleeping, and Jay turned to see me, he smiled. And I smiled back. "Jay, I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you were trying to say. You were right, Michael was still dark." I said breaking the silence. "It's okay, so where is Michael?" He said back. "He, he left." I answered. "Oh."He said followed by coughing. "Nya come here!" shouted Kai. "Coming!" I shouted back. I walked to Kai. "You'll never guess who I found." He said "Michael?" I asked quickly. "No, Aunt Emily."

**Who do you think Aunt Emily is?**

"Where is she?" I yelped. "She's a therapist at the 'Therapist's Center'. "Well lets go see Aunt Emily then." I said. He nodded in response. And we set off to my missing Aunt.

Therapist Center:

Kai's P.O.V: 

Nya and I walked toward the secretary's desk. "Hi were here to see Dr. Emily Cane." I said. "Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked. I looked at her name tag, it said Debra."No were here to visit. Were here niece and nephew." Nya answered. "I'll see if she's available." The secretary said, while grabbing a phone. "Hello, Dr. Emily, you have a visitor. Should i send them in. Okay I'll tell them." Debra said. "3rd door on the left." She said blandly. "Thank you for your time." Nya responded. As we walked through the hall we stopped to the third door. 'Dr. Emily Cane' was what was plated on the door. I gave a knock and then walked in. "Aunt Emily?" I spoke softly. "Kai? Nya? Is that you?" She asked rushing toward us. "Yeah it's us." Nya answered. My aunt gave us a hug and then said. "Well what are you doing here? Aunt Emily asked. "It's Michael." I said. "Michael?!" She shouted.

_Meanwhile on destiny's bounty__:_

Cole's P.O.V:

Man I think I feel worse than yesterday. I glanced over at Jay he was sneezing repeatedly** (****_Yeah I was inspired by myself two minutes ago)_**Why would Michael do this? I thought to myself. I didn't know the answer. I looked toward the door, Zane was standing there with chicken noodle soup. Man am i tired of chicken noodle soup. But when I tried eating other foods, it just came right back up. Chicken noodle soup was the only thing i could hold down. "Thanks Zane." I said. My voice was hoarse. I guess Jay's throat was to soar to speak, because when Zane handed him his bowl. Jay just nodded pointing to his throat. Hmm, I guess there's one pleasure of being sick. No talkative Jay.


	10. Chapter 10: Finally

**Chapter 10 everyone(: Sadly this might be the last. I don't know how would continue the story afterwards. But I will make more stories, promise!**

****Kai's P.O.V:

"Guys were back! And we have a guest here!" I shouted as I noticed Zane, Lloyd, and a sick Jay, and Cole come forth. "Kai, who is this?" Lloyd asked. "She's are Aunt Emily." Nya responded. "Is she Michael's mother?" Zane questioned. "Yes she is." I said. "Now where is Michael?" my aunt asked. "Well, he ran off.*cough." Cole stated. Jay just nodded in agreement. His throat is that sore, wow! I thought to myself. "Yes he did, he said somewhere about a 'base 2'" I said. "Base 2? That title sound familiar. I know where he is!" Aunt Emily shouted. "Where?" Jay said more hoarse than Cole was. "When Michael was 7, him and i would go play in the woods, we had two hideouts. He called the base 1 and 2. Now if I remember base 1 was a tree fort about 20 feet high, and one thousand paces from our old home. Base two was a tunnel in a tree trunk we discovered in November. and it was three miles from our old home." Aunt Emily responded. "Zane change course, head to the corn fields." Nya ordered. Zane nodded and ran to the bridge.

_about an hour later..._

Jay's P.O.V:

"Were here." I heard Kai said. "Okay..." I said trying to sit up, but Nya had me lie back down. "You shouldn't be fighting while your sick." Nya told me. "Fine." I said back. I saw my friends leaving destiny's bounty, leaving me, Cole, and Lloyd here. "Well now what?" Lloyd asked.

Kai's P.O.V:

As we saw my aunt's old home less than five feet away, my aunt Emily said "Come on this way." We followed her guidance. After what felt like hours of walking, my aunt finally spoke up, "I should of never left him." I heard her mutter to herself. "Why did you leave?" Nya asked. "Well I had too. If I didn't this guy said he would kill Michael." Aunt Emily was crying now. "Were here." She said lighting up. "I Sense presence underground." Zane said. "Well lets go in!" I shouted. We jumped through the hole to find ourselves greeted by Micheal. He looked at each one our faces, shocked when he saw Aunt Emily. "Mom?" he asked. "Yes honey, its." She rose up to give him a hug, but only to be pushed away. Michael's face grew to anger. "You left me! And at the age of 9?! I thought you loved me mom?!" Michael screamed. "And I'm sorry I had-" my aunt tried explaining. "10 years later you decided you want me back?! It's been 10 years! I'm Nintendo now mother!" Michael shouted again. "I had no choice Michael! I did it because of loved you!" Now aunt Emily was screaming. "What?" Michael said quieting down now. "_Sigh, _a guy said he would kill you if I didn't. I don't know why, but I'm so sorry Michael! Please come back with me!" Aunt Emily pleaded. "I promise." He told her. They hugged each other crying away the pain and misery.

Cole's P.O.V: 

I guess Jay was feeling much better, because he would never shut up. Luckily Nya, Kai, Zane, Emily, and... Michael? What's Michael doing here? He walked toward Jay and I. 'I'm so sorry for poisoning you. My Evil ways are done, now that I've been reunited with my mother. And I got the antidote for your sickness." He handed us each a glass of a purple liquid. I drank it right away, because I hate being sick. I guess Jay was too, because he did the same. Oh and man, did i feel better after the first minute.

Kai's P.O.V:

As we said our good byes to Michael and Aunt Emily, they told us to visit soon, and I promised we would. I really meant it too.

**Well thats the end of this story, should I do a BOOK 2l? Let me know what you want me to do in the comments! **


End file.
